Maʻemaʻe AU
by TractorAngelforPresident
Summary: What if it would have been Danny who lost his badge instead of Kono? Spoilers for 2x05. Rated T for violence and language.


**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters portrayed in this work of fiction.**

* * *

The interrogation room was just as he remembered —cold, dark and impersonal– but somehow being in the other side made it look different. It made him feel trapped, like as if the walls were narrowing.

So instead of focusing in his claustrophobic thoughts, Danny chose to focus on Steve pacing in front of him. But he hadn't decided yet which was worse, the deception in Steve's eyes, or the narrowing walls.

The SEAL chose that moment to stop his pace, and the blonde noticed how tense his partner —ex-partner, he corrected himself— was. He leaned in the chair, Danny knew that he was trying to impose himself, he was trying to intimidate Danny just like he did many times before with the suspects — and hell would freeze over before Danny admit it, but it was actually working. When he spoke his words were soft, unlike his eyes, which were shining with rage.

"I want to help you, Danny, okay? I really do, but you gotta help me." Danny hadn't said a word since they got him there and that was, if possible, angering him even more. The SEAL took a deep breath, and forced himself to calm down "You gotta tell me what's going on" Danny averted his eyes to the wall in front of him.

"I can't"

"You can't! Listen to me!" The SEAL hit the chair angrily against the floor. Strong enough that Danny wondered if maybe it'd be better if he told what's really going on. He look directly into his eyes, and he could see something dangerous glinting in his eyes, so Danny decided to be silent for now. "That's not good enough! "I can't" is not good enough because today, you're driving in a getaway car with a dead person in the front seat, okay, Danny?!" Steve's voice raised as he spoke, and Danny force himself to stay still. "What are you thinking, Danny, huh?!"

"Steve. Steve!"

"WHAT?!" Chin motioned with his head to the SEAL to have a word with him. Seconds later Chin is sitting on the chair in front of Danny, and the softness in his eyes made the blonde felt even worse.

"Look Danny, what Steve mean is that we're here Danny, you're not as alone as you think. You have still have us, your ohana." At that, Danny looked at him straight in the eyes, and that encouraged to the detective to continue. "I know what you've been through, to feel like as if you couldn't fit anywhere else, like someone rip a part of you. And then Mapes shows up you feel like that's all you were good enough for. But it-"

"Damn it, Danny! Why didn't you come to us?! How did it get this far, huh!? " Steve interrupted angrily, and Danny averted his gaze. Danny knew his partner well enough to know that he was more hurt than angry, and if his roles were reversed, he'd be full mode rant by now.

Chin made a placating gesture with his hand to Steve, and then continued talking. "We're not going anywhere. But you need to come clean, Danny."

"I can't." That seemed to be the last straw to Steve, who strode angrily towards him, and if Fryer hadn't show up at that moment, Danny didn't had any doubt that he'd be sporting a black eye.

"Hey, Captain Fryer, what the hell are you doing here?" asked Chin confused, as he held a hand trying to stop him.

"You're done here, McGarrett." he answered ignoring Chin. "Williams, get up." In that moment Danny sighed in relief. It was the very first time that he was glad to see Fryer. "Hey, hey! He's in custody." Danny didn't really discarded the possibility of Steve punching someone, though in that moment the blonde didn't know who would go first, Fryers or him.

"Oh, no, he's mine." He frowned at that and was about give the Captain a piece of his mind, but Steve beat him.

"What are you talking about, he's yours? This has nothing to do with IA." Danny sighed and rubbed his nape nervously at that statement, both Chin and Steve noticed that.

"Wrong again. He's working for me." After a pregnant pause, the two detectives followed Fryer outside to have a word.

* * *

**A/N: First of all, English is not my mother language, so I'm sorry for any possible mistakes. This story is an AU from the chapter Maʻemaʻe (2x05), where we learn that Kono has been working for Fryer and IA, but I reversed the roles between Kono and Danny. My intention is to write no more than three chapters.**

**Let me know what you think ;)**


End file.
